


Shades of Red

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: Just a few random snippets to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day





	

Sometimes, John has a legitimate question when he visits the lab. On days like today, he's here to be entertained while Rodney verbally eviscerates Kavanagh for "a mistake so stupid my five year old niece could have avoided it!" John only understands about half the science that Rodney is spewing, his face turning an alarming shade of red, because he's yelling more than breathing. Kavanagh is in Rodney's space, insulting Rodney's qualifications and maybe, possibly his lineage. Things get ugly when the slap fight begins.  
  
John's out of his seat before he realizes it, hand curling around Rodney's bicep to prevent the brawl from escalating further. "Alright, that's enough," he barks. Kavanagh shrinks back, sufficiently cowed, but Rodney just glares at John, unintimidated. Rodney continues to throw nasty looks over his shoulder as John ushers him out of the lab.  
  
***  
  
The air is a little colder than John anticipates, while he and Rodney hike up the hill. As they reach the top, Rodney stares across the expansive field, to the ruins that lie beyond, and then adjusts the settings on his scanner. John stares at Rodney, at the redness blooming across his nose and cheeks, and the small puffs of breath that swirl around his lips. When those lips quirk into a grin, John realizes he's been caught and meets Rodney's gaze with a sheepish smile. He shrugs and Rodney rolls his eyes in response before they make their way down into the valley below.  
  
***  
  
There are few things that John enjoys more than kissing Rodney – slow, sweet kisses with his hand curled around Rodney's neck. After all this time, it still causes Rodney to blush, a rosy pink staining his cheeks, wonder in his eyes, like he can't believe John is kissing him. Seeing Rodney that vulnerable makes John's chest feel tight, so he has to kiss Rodney again, achingly slow, lips dragging softly against lips, sharing breath and warmth and affection. The more they kiss like that, easy and gentle, the more Rodney blushes. The more Rodney blushes, the more John wants to kiss him. So they sit on John's bed, blushing and kissing, until they're both swollen-lipped and breathless.  
  
***  
  
John idly traces his fingers along Rodney's sternum, through the fine sheen of sweat that glistens on his body. Rodney's still glowing, flushing from head to toe, even as his breathing slows. John's head rises and falls with every breath Rodney takes, lulling him into a trance while he continues to stroke Rodney's chest. He presses his fingers against the jut of Rodney's hip, fascinated at how the ruddy skin goes white, and then reverts back to pink. He does it again, keeps doing it, until Rodney sighs and asks, "Having fun?"  
  
"No," John lies and jerks his hand away, but Rodney captures it and pulls John up for a kiss.  
  
When they part, Rodney chuckles, but his smile is indulgent and his eyes glitter with mirth. "Dork," he whispers, lips brushing John's temple, as they settle into sleep.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=14716>  



End file.
